


little king

by Over_the_Love204



Series: maybe i'm a different breed [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, Gen, Lapis Lazuli Rings, Narnia References, Parseltongue, Room of Requirement, Vanishing Cabinet, Wardrobe, horcrux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-26
Updated: 2012-11-02
Packaged: 2017-11-17 02:46:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/546791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Over_the_Love204/pseuds/Over_the_Love204
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follows "Ghosts That We Knew." Damon gets assigned a new Auror partner, Katherine's up to no good, and Stefan finds a magical wardrobe. Welcome to Sixth Year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. little king

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries or Harry Potter. I do not own any borrowed movie/book quotes of anything recognizable.

" _Well, sir, if things are real, they're there all the time." "Are they?" said the Professor; and Peter did not quite know what to say."_ ― C.S. Lewis, **The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe**

* * *

Stefan ran.

He'd been in his room doing a lengthy Potions essay when he heard the front door bang open. The force of it sent vibrations shooting up the walls, rattling Stefan's windows. He had sat straight up and walked to his window, sliding his back along the wall and peeked through the dark, heavy drapes that the shielded his room.

There were figures in robes flooding into his house.

Stefan's heart stuttered and he ran out of his room and flew down the stairs, narrowly missing the edge of the banister clipping his hip. Stefan sprinted from the foot of the steps and he saw his mother lying still in the living room. Her body was lying at an awkward angle on the expensive sofa and a cry tore out of Stefan's throat before he could stop himself, "Mom." There was no response.

"Mommy?"

Victoire Salvatore's bright green eyes that matched his own were open and unseeing; her face frozen in a permanent mold of terror. Giuseppe Salvatore's body was hung from the ceiling by levitating ropes, like the man had committed suicide. Imperius curse, most likely, Stefan's mind supplied for him clinically.

"Dad?"

Stefan heard a crash in the kitchen, and a high pitch cackling laugh and something inside Stefan snapped at him to _run._

He listened to it.

Stefan sprinted out of his living room and stumbled over his own two feet, nearly toppling to the floor. He picked himself up and ran through the hallway to the bathroom, where he shut and locked the door. Stefan searched for his wand; the familiar presence was in his front jeans pocket securely. Breathing a sigh of relief, Stefan picked up one of his mother's marble decorative artifacts that sat on a shelf opposite of the toilet, and hurled it through the glass window that sat on the wall above the sink. Both the marble and the glass shattered on impact and rained on Stefan's head. He used his hands to shield himself and felt the sharp edges cut up the extended appendages.

He heard the woman's cackling voice again and hurried up to stand on the sink and shimmied out of the window. Stefan landed hard on his knees once he got outside, and pushed himself up. He took off at a run, and sprinted down the sidewalk **.**

"Don't look back," Stefan chanted quietly to himself.

The obvious place to go was Damon's apartment, but what if the Death Eaters had compromised his brother's place before coming to his? No, he shouldn't go there, not until he found out what was going on. That left a friend's house, or heading into a muggle part of the city for cover.

An idea struck him, and Stefan stopped and held out his wand next to the street. Seconds turned to minutes, and Stefan nervously eyed the direction he'd run from. Finally, he heard a bang and the Knight Bus stopped in front of him.

"'Ello, I'm Stan Shunpike, and I'll –"

"Hi Stan, let's get a move on, okay?" Stefan stepped onto the bus and said, "Can you take me Augusta and Neville Longbottom's home?"

"Sure, mate," Stan said, a little put out. "Come on, Ernie, choo 'eard the man, to the Longbottom's house."

The driver put the bus into gear and the vehicle took off at speeds Stefan thought were impossible except for the Hogwarts Express.

"'Ere we are then, that'll be one gallon," Stan said.

Stefan shoved the money at him and jumped off the Knight Bus. The Longbottom's home was a modest two story brick house with a couple of willow trees shading the front walk way. A garden could be seen on the side of the house, and the rooftop of a greenhouse was visible from the backyard. He walked quickly up the Longbottom's driveway and knocked on the door. Stefan heard the thud of footsteps and Neville opened the door. The teenager was wearing older clothes and appeared to be about to go work in the garden outside.

"Stefan!" The boy was surprised. "What's going on?"

And then it hit Stefan. His parents were dead.

_His parents were dead._

"There were Death Eaters at my house," Stefan said, his voice sounding strangely flat to his own ears. "They killed my mom. I think they put the Imperius on my dad – it looked like that had him construct a noose and hung him. They were just lying there, in the living room. They're dead."

Deaddeaddeaddeaddead and not coming back.

Neville seemed to choke and wasn't that weird? It wasn't his parents, and why was he hugging Stefan like this? Stefan's not touchy person and doesn't care for hugs unless they're from Elena or his mo-

"Neville, whatever is the matter?" Augusta Longbottom's voice rang out when she saw Stefan. "What's wrong, boy?" Neville turned and said something to his Gran, and suddenly Stefan was being ushered into their living room.

"He's hyperventilating now, Gran, what do we do?" Neville's voice was becoming far away and squeaky, and Stefan didn't catch his Gran's reply, just that some potion was thrust into his lips.

It trickled down his throat and he heard Gran say, "That's it, go to sleep. I'll floo your brother and get him over here."

Stefan gratefully slipped into unfeeling unconsciousness.

* * *

"There's no one else here, but I think I see some Auror's appearing outside," A gruff voice said near Katherine's ear. She inclined her head, pursing her ruby red lips. Her long dark hair was hanging down her back, curling.

"You said they'd all be here."

Katherine narrowed her eyes. "His parents being killed in the manner they were will drive Damon close enough to the edge that he should agree with me. If not, I'll get my hands on his brother myself. Don't worry, Yaxley."

Yaxley took Katherine by the neck and pushed her up against the wall. "You better pull through, Katarina Petrova. You promised the Dark Lord information from the Order of the Phoenix from your little boyfriend, and you said killing his family will help you along in your task. Not that I have any problem killing a bloodtraitor or her pet muggle, but I'd like to have results for the Dark Lord."

Bellatrix Lestrange giggled wildly, her dark eyes filled with madness. Katherine choked, but nodded as well as she could. Yaxley let her go before Apparating out of the Salvatore house, and Bellatrix after him.

"Morsmordre," Katherine whispered, taking a peek out the front curtains. She caught a glance of Damon's towering presence sprinting to the front door. "Bye, love," She murmured, turning on the spot and Disapparating.

* * *

Damon Apparated to his parents' house the second the Phoenix Patronus had finished its message and dispersed. He appeared in the front lawn and saw the other Order members, along with several Aurors walking along a perimeter set up. Damon noticed Tonks, who nodded at him. The witch was sporting bubblegum pink hair that was in a bob on her head. He walked quickly to the house before he realized he was moving, and soon Damon was at the front door.

"You might not want to go in there," Kingsley warned, but Damon pushed passed him.

The foyer was in disarray as he walked through, Kingsley following a few paces behind. When Damon stepped into the living room, his breath was stolen from him in a rush.

Giuseppe Salvatore may have been a hard man, who always, always pushed his sons, and had a drinking problem with some anger issues, but not even Damon wanted to see him like this.

"The most likely theory was that someone put the Imperius on him when he came into the hall," Kingsley intoned, "And then they walked him back in here, disarmed your mother and had charmed her still to watch as they made Giuseppe hang himself from the ceiling. Then, they shot the killing curse at your mum."

"Where's Stefan?" Damon asked through numb lips and an icy heart.

There was no answer.

"Where's my baby brother?"

"There's no body to be found in the house, but no one can locate the boy. The bathroom door was busted open; it appeared that your brother locked himself into there. The window above the sink was shattered."

"So either he broke the window and ran away, or the Death Eaters broke the window and captured Stefan," Damon said. His eyes sought out his parents' bodies. Both were bloodless and waxy looking; eyes open and glassy, staring at nothing.

"That is correct," Kingsley said, "Do you know who your brother might have gone to?"

"Neville's. Lexi's, maybe." The blood drained from Damon's face. "Or Elena's," He rasped.

Katherine had escaped. She was still at large. Her parents were Death Eater sympathizers.

His little brother might be in the snake pit, thinking that he was safe when in fact he was about to be handed over or killed.

Kingsley must have caught his train of thought. "Floo all of his other friends first and see if you can find him. If not, we'll send a team over to the Petrova household." Damon shook himself out of his stupor and flooed the Longbottom's first.

* * *

When Stefan woke up, there was a figure sitting by his head. He blinked and then jumped up, whipping out his wand so fast that his wrist popped painfully.

"Easy, easy."

It was just Damon.

Stefan's wand shook with his hand as he lowered it slowly, drawing it back to himself. Damon's hands were up in a placating gesture meant to show no harm. His hair was in disarray and his clothes were rumpled, tie crooked.

Stefan licked up his lips and felt . . . empty; vacant, like a bare husk.

"How are feeling?" Damon asked, full of awkwardness for once in his life (that he'd admit). Stefan noticed that his eyes were red rimmed.

He said nothing in response, but Damon hesitantly gathered him in a hug. Stefan reluctantly returned it, but then latched on, feeling a single tear slide down his face.

"It's going to be okay, you'll see," Damon said quietly, "You're going to come live with me. Everything's going to be fine."

Stefan didn't respond and disentangled himself from his brother's embrace.

His voice dead to his own ears, Stefan said, "I just want to sleep right now."

Damon retreated, surprised. He nodded. "Okay. I'll be in the kitchen with Mrs. Longbottom. Neville's around." Damon said a few more things, but Stefan turned back over and closed his eyes, shutting out the world.

He was tired.

* * *

Stefan's move into Damon's London flat was quick to keep from feeling the sting of leaving his home. He had avoided his living room, eyes flying over it, and dashed up the staircase to his bedroom. Damon had followed and helped Stefan pack and shrink all of his things – clothes and school supplies and books and blankets.

Once he'd settled in Damon's –theirs now, Stefan guessed – apartment, Stefan closed himself up into his room. His homework was completely done early on as a way to avoid his brother, and he answered his letters from concerned friends with as few words as plausible. Loki, Stefan's faithful kneazle, prowled the bedroom before coming back to snuggle on Stefan's bed. The little thing kept his eyes out for Damon's owl Cass, watching it warily when flying off with Stefan's letters.

There was a sequence of knocks on Stefan's door, but the fifteen year old barely twitched from his place on his bed. Loki hissed when Damon walked inside and towards his master's bead.

"Do you want me to take off of work today? Robards would understand – actually, he wouldn't, but screw Robards. We can Apparate to the beach or something. Go to France. America. Mars."

Stefan shook his head silently, staring at the ceiling.

"Come on, Stef," Damon whined, masking his concern for his baby brother. "Let's get out of the apartment for the day. We'll do something fun – Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes officially opened this summer. Don't you want to check it out? Buy something for Elena?"

Stefan said nothing still, and so Damon sighed, hand shoving through his wavy dark hair. His blue eyes flicked over his brother's lank form with anxiety before giving up.

"Alright, I'm going to go in to the Ministry. Floo if you need anything." He loitered, waiting for a response for a few seconds before turning around, closing the door quietly behind him.

"'Kay. Bye," Stefan said quietly. Loki meowed plaintively and curled up to sleep.

* * *

It was late when Damon got in, Apparating straight into the living room with a loud crack. His boots thudded heavily on the floor as he walked to the kitchen, flipping on the lights. Leaning against the counter top was Katherine, examining her nails as if she wasn't a Death Eater and hadn't just been found in Damon and Stefan's kitchen.

"Gah!" Damon yelled, and recoiled. He whipped out his wand a second later, as almost an afterthought. Katherine saw him and rolled her eyes. She placed her hands on her hips and walked up to Damon slowly, her full red lips pulling into a mischievous smile.

"Quiet, Damon. Stefan's in his room, asleep, and he doesn't know I'm here so far. You wouldn't want to alarm him after the summer he's had, would you?" She eyed the wand distastefully. "And put that away, would you? I'm not going to attack you."

Damon's wand arm wavered as he watched Katherine with narrowed eyes. A heartbeat later, he lowered his black wooden wand and let his arm hang at his side.

"What makes you think I'm not going to floo the Order, Katherine?" Damon asked, crowding the witch. "What makes you think there isn't a ward on the apartment to tell them that you're here?"

"You won't," Katherine smiled confidently, "And if there is, the Order must not care about you because I've been here for at least twenty minutes. Don't act surprised," Katherine said at Damon's startled look, "You know Stefan's been out of it all summer. He hasn't heard me the entire time I've been here."

Damon felt a pang in his heart.

"How do you know how Stefan's been acting? Been spying? Ask your little sister to write Stefan to see what's going on?" Damon asked acridly.

"Elena doesn't know about this," Katherine returned sharply, "My parents don't think that she's . . . mature enough for this line of work. Jeremy's already shown some promise though."

"Does Jeremy and Elena know about your parents' . . . connections?" Damon asked her, "Do they know that their parents hate innocent people just because of their blood status?"

"Damon, love, no one's innocent in this world," Katherine said, raising a hand and trailing it down Damon's cheek. "Absolutely no one."

Damon found himself leaning into the touch before making himself step back. He regarded his longtime girlfriend coolly and asked abruptly, "Did you help? Kill my parents, I mean. Did you help plot their murders, or were you the one to cast the Imperius on my father and the killing curse on my mother?"

Katherine's face scrunched up in disbelief and a touch of sadness. Her voice was vehement when she replied, "Of course not!" She hissed, "I _loved_ you mom, Damon."

"But you thought my dad was a dirty muggle," Damon said, eyes narrowed down at the girl he loved.

"I admit it," Katherine said, not giving any ground to Damon, "I hated your father."

Damon was raising his wand again, but Katherine continued, "I hated your father because he abused you! He hit you, and your brother, and probably your mother too. But I had _nothing_ to do with _either_ of their deaths. I promise you, Damon, I wouldn't do that to you." Katherine looked up at him through her eyelashes. "I love you."

Damon slowly put his wand down again.

Katherine walked closer to Damon, talking softly, "I tried to get them to stop, but the Dark Lord has started targeting people he thinks are bloodtraitors. Your mom was pretty high on that list, higher even than Andromeda Black, who married that muggleborn."

"You tried to stop them? You tried to save my parents?" An inner voice of Damon's told him that Katherine was conning him – she was Slytherin, and so was he, so he needed to quick acting like a trusting Hufflepuff.

He told the voice to shut up.

"Yes," Katherine assured, running her hands along Damon's arms. "Yes, I did, but the Dark Lord, he doesn't particularly listen to Death Eaters as low on the totem pole as me."

Damon hesitantly put his arms around the girl, the woman he still loved.

"You and your brother are also pretty high on his hit list, Damon," Katherine whispered. "You're in the Order of Phoenix – somehow they found out –"

"You told them, didn't you?" Damon asked, still holding Katherine, but his voice was tight with repressed anger.

"No. I don't know how they found out – I'm not told a whole lot, yet. But I do know that you and Stefan are in danger. You guys are half-bloods, but because you're in the Order, you're High Priority, and Stefan's guilty by association. They'll get him," Katherine's big brown eyes looked up at Damon's icy blue ones. "They'll hurt him to get to you, Damon."

"I know that," Damon hissed, "I know that already. They've already hurt him and me by killing Mom and Dad."

"There's a way he'll be safe, Damon," Katherine whispered to him, her lips so close to Damon's ear that her cool breath made him shiver. "Come with me. Come with me to the Dark Lord. Tell him what he wants to know, and Stefan will be safe. You won't have to worry."

The soft words lulled Damon into almost saying yes. The thought of his little brother being safe – a sure way to make sure he wasn't killed – no.

"No," Damon said, his voice firm and in a tone that broke no arguments. "I can't do that, Katherine."

Katherine looked up at him with her eyes wide. "Come on, Damon. It's what safest. Easiest."

"What's easiest isn't always what's best, Katherine. What safest isn't even always what's best. I'm going to do the right thing here, alright?" Damon detached himself from Katherine. "You need to leave."

Katherine's face closed off, and in a frosty, hurt tone, she said, "I guess I do." She turned to Disapparate, but paused, "The offer is only going to stand until the Dark Lord feels you'll be useful. When you realize you're mistaken, you know where to find me." She Disapparated out of the apartment to a street five blocks away.

A man in a dark robe waited for her there.

"Well?"

"The seed's been planted," Katherine told him shortly. "A bit longer and he'll come running. Don't worry, Yaxely."

The other Death Eater just snorted before Disapparating. Katherine joined him a moment later.

* * *

Damon sighed and leant his forearms onto the counter tops.

"When were you going to tell me that Katherine was a Death Eater? It wasn't in the _Prophet_ when it was raving about capturing Lucius Malfoy."

Damon jumped and his wand was in his hand before he realized what he was doing. Stefan stood in the kitchen entrance, not even blinking at the wand pointed at him dead between his eyes.

"Damn it Stefan, don't do that," Damon swore and lowered his wand. Stefan's dull eyes tracked his movements.

"Well?"

"Were you eavesdropping?" Damon evaded.

"I heard voices, so I left my room to see what was going on," Stefan mustered the strength to halfheartedly shrug. "I recognized Katherine's voice and thought you and her had gotten over whatever it was you'd fought about earlier this summer. Then you started talking about her parents' connections to something, and then the 'Dark Lord' was mentioned." His eyes pierced Damon's and he said, "So. I want to know. When were you going to tell me that Katherine was a Death Eater?"

Damon rubbed his face tiredly. "I'll be honest, Stef," Damon said, his voice hard. "What happened was that Mom and Dad died. You're depressed and I didn't want to put more stress on you because I didn't want to have to commit you to St. Mungos for a nervous breakdown or an overdose or something!"

Stefan pressed his lips into a tight line. Damon thought he couldn't take this? He was just an immature child who couldn't handle the truth? Stefan debated whether it was worth it to argue with Damon.

"I'm not depressed," He settled for saying.

Damon snorted loudly.

"Right. What do you call moping in your room for over half the summer with your cat?" Damon asked dryly.

"I wasn't moping," Stefan denied venomously, "And at least I miss them! Or at least don't act like they were never here! I wouldn't have even known you missed them if it wasn't for Katherine fucking Petrova the Death Eater showing up to recruit you over to the dark side!"

Damon's expression darkened and his hand tightened on the counter top. "Go to your room."

"You can't tell me what to do. You're not _them!_ " Stefan growled with his fists clenched at his sides.

"I realize that Stefan, I do," Damon said maliciously, "I'm not Dad who gets completely wasted and smacks you around and I'm not Mom who would take it or just stand there and do nothing, and I don't have a significant other that lives here to yell at to scar you for life."

Stefan's face lost its color and he wordlessly and stiffly turned around and walked to his room. Damon heard the door slam loudly, rattling the walls.

The anger drained from Damon then and he sighed.

"That could have gone better," Damon drawled to himself. "That could have gone _a lot_ better."

* * *

The last two weeks until term started was tense, and Stefan didn't ask for any more Parseltongue lessons that Damon had been giving him on and off, though he could hear Stefan practice by himself with nothing else to do. Damon wouldn't admit it, but his brother was almost as good as Damon was, who had been fluent since he'd learnt to talk.

Damon Side-along Apparated to King's Cross with Stefan, and neither spoke to the other until Stefan started off to the Hogwarts' Express.

"Hey," Damon said, "Wait a minute."

Stefan paused, and turned back to look at Damon silently.

"I've already said this, but I'm sorry that I didn't tell you about Katherine and that it looks like I didn't care about Mom and Dad. I'm not emotional-touchy-feely, okay? I don't write in a journal or talk to my closest friends about my issues," Damon said, looking at his brother, "I don't . . . express myself well sometimes. I apologize and I hope you have a good term."

Stefan looked at the ground, before quietly saying, "Thanks. I'll . . . write you."

Damon nodded and watched as Stefan met up with Neville and the two boys boarded the train. He sighed and Apparated to the Auror office.

Robards was standing over Damon's desk and he glared at the dark headed Auror as he walked over to the Head of Office.

"Where have you been?" Robards demanded.

"Took my brother to the Hogwarts' Express, Sir," Damon drawled, making it perfectly clear that the Sir had been tacked on with sarcasm.

"Don't be late again," Robards snapped, and then stepped to the side, revealing a man standing behind him. "Salvatore, this is your new partner. Get along with him or not, I don't care, as long as you two keep your asses in gear and get some damn work done." The older wizard stomped off, growling to himself.

Damon raised his eyebrow, and then turned to his partner.

"Oh, God, I got stuck with you?" Alaric Saltzman groaned playfully, rolling his eyes.

"You mean you didn't know who'd you be getting?" Damon asked, pleasantly surprised. He gave a wry twist of his lips.

"Nah. Robards' a son a bitch and he doesn't like me," Alaric said, "Or you, apparently," He tacked on thoughtfully. "But then, nobody really likes you except some Slytherins and your brother."

Damon walked over to his desk and slouched. Alaric joined him, dragging over his own chair.

"Oh, shut up," Damon grumbled.

* * *

Stefan kept silent through the train ride while Elena and Neville shot him concerned glances. Lexi glowered at him for sucking up the happy atmosphere with his moping, but was also alarmed with his behavior. Caroline and Bonnie stopped by once, checking in and saying hello to Elena.

The Sorting went by quickly and without incident until Harry came in late with a bloody nose. Hermione and Ron watched him with concern as the dark haired boy sat down, but Stefan turned back to his barely touched plate of flood. Elena put a hand on Stefan's knee, squeezing it tightly.

"Are you alright?" She asked quietly out of the side of her mouth. Her eyebrows were drawn on her forehead and her big brown doe eyes searched Stefan's face.

"Can we talk later?" Stefan murmured, looking away. He felt more than saw Elena exchange worried glances with Neville and Lexi.

"Yeah, sure," Elena mumbled.

The rest of dinner floated by and Stefan barely reacted when Snape was named the new DADA Professor, while Slughorn had been dragged out of retirement by Dumbledore. When leaving the Great Hall, Elena gripped his bicep and tugged him away to an empty corridor. She put a finger to her lip for silence, and then led Stefan to an unused classroom.

There was silence except for the chairs scraping along the floor as Elena dragged them into place. Dust had gathered on every available space in the room, and the chalk for the board at the front of the room looked to have disintegrated due to time.

"Sit," Elena gently pushed Stefan down into a hard wooden chair.

When he still said nothing, Elena pushed a few strands of hair behind her ears. "You know," She started, "this room used to be used to teach a wand lore class. You would learn all about wand cores and the woods used, and how your wand chose you. The theory behind the class was amazing, or so I've heard. But then the Professors needed more time for others classes, so this one got cut from the curriculum years and years ago."

"How'd you find that out?" Stefan asked quietly, looking at the floor.

"I read it in the unabridged version of _Hogwarts, A History._ " Elena's gaze settled on Stefan as he tried to look anywhere but her face. "I'm really sorry about your parents, Stefan."

The young wizard looked up and Elena saw that he was upset.

"I found something out this summer," Stefan said abruptly.

"Okay . . ." Elena trailed off uncertainly. "Is it about your parents?"

"It's about your family."

"Oh," Elena was taken aback. "What is it?"

Stefan swallowed thickly. "You know that Katherine and Damon had a falling out?"

"Yeah," Elena frowned, "But what has that-"

"It happened because she joined the Death Eaters and she was there when Sirius was killed in the Department of Mysteries last summer. I only found out a few weeks ago – and only because she showed up at Damon's apartment to try to recruit him over."

Elena's mind froze for several seconds before stuttering back to life.

"What? No. No, you don't know what you're talking about, Stefan Salvatore," Elena stood, her voice firm.

"Elena, I was there. She came over and was talking to Damon – I overheard her, and then Damon confirmed it when she left."

Elena's face flushed, and she yelled, "You're lying."

"I'm not," Stefan denied vehemently. "She said that your parents are allies to You-Know-Who, and that they were glad that she was a Death Eater."

"Shut up! Stop lying," Elena cried.

"I'm not lying!" Stefan stood now. "Why would I lie about this? I've never lied to you!"

Elena's hand flew out and slapped Stefan's cheek, nails raking across his face, leaving a bright red print and four long scratches that started to bleed sluggishly. Stefan froze up and his green eyes widened momentarily before dulling.

Elena covered her mouth with her hands, shocked at her own reaction. "I'm sorry, Stefan, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you, I never meant-" Tears leaked out of her eyes at both her actions and the startling news. "I just, you surprised me, and I never – I mean, Katherine? A Death Eater?" She reached out her hand to his face but Stefan flinched shrank away from her.

"Stefan?" Elena winced and searched Stefan's face for any kind of sign that he was okay. However, Stefan gave no indication that he was, and the wizard stiffly walked out of the classroom, unheeded by Elena's desperate calls for him to come back.

Alone in the room, Elena sank slowly back into the chair she'd just risen from. She put her head in her hands.

"Damn it," She muttered. Katherine was a Death Eater? How does that even _happen?_ Her parents were supporters of that awful man, You-Know-Who? And then when her boyfriend had tried to tell her the truth she'd hurt him. "You're an idiot, Elena Petrova," She groaned angrily to herself, "His effing father was abusive and then you go and smack him across the face."

The only thing that could worsen this moment would be for Jeremy to become best friends with Draco Malfoy the Prat.

* * *

After a few attempts to reconcile on Elena's part, Stefan and Elena avoided each other as the new term started – both for different reasons. Elena spent her time with Bonnie, Caroline, and Matt, while Stefan stayed with Neville and Lexi bounced around between all of her friends.

"You could tell me what happened," Neville had offered when Stefan had returned to their dorm, and so Stefan had quietly told him.

Neville was surprised to hear about Katherine, but, he told Stefan, he never really knew her to begin with, really. Neville had helped stop the bleeding on Stefan's face, and told him to go see Madam Pomfrey, but Stefan had refused to see the school nurse.

Malfoy, Lockwood, and their cronies had laughed and mocked his face the next day in Potions, so Lexi had taken the initiative to ruin their class assignment that day.

Slughorn took a shining to Hermione and Harry immediately, admiring their skills.

"Since when does Harry have _any_ skills in Potions?" Lexi asked darkly as her own work turned sludgy. She frowned as it bubbled and gurgled. Slughorn walked over to Stefan and Neville's table next, frowning over Neville's work.

"No, no, Longfellow, that's not right at all," Slughorn corrected Neville's notes, which the boy had copied down wrong. He then turned to Stefan's cauldron and his eyebrows rose to touch his receding hairline.

"That wasn't in the directions, my boy," Slughorn said, eyeing Stefan.

"Yes, but this mixture would be more effective," Stefan said quietly, "Sir." He explained the theory behind his idea, and waited for Slughorn's reprimand.

It never came.

The Professor boomed hearty laughter and said, "Miss Granger, I do believe you have some competition over here! Mr. Salvatore seems to know what he's doing."

Hermione shot Stefan a small smile, and Stefan recognized the competitive look. Slughorn meandered away, and Stefan began working on his potion in earnest now, eager to beat Hermione.

"Time's up!" Slughorn called thirty minutes later. The Professor looked at all the potions and Stefan was pleased to notice that his work was slightly better than Hermione's. Harry turned in his work, and he seemed smug, a small smile on the corner of his lips. Stefan peered at the other boy's vial and saw that it was perfection.

"What book were you looking at, Harry?" Stefan examined the vial, while Harry's eyes widened momentarily.

Stefan narrowed his. "You cheated?"

"No," Harry said, "I was looking at my textbook." He avoided Stefan's gaze and went back to his seat, but Stefan flagged him down after Slughorn dismissed him.

"Harry!" Stefan caught up with the trio. Ron's eyebrows rose and Hermione smiled and gave a small wave. "Hey," Stefan said to Harry.

"Hey," Harry said, shifting on his feet. "Look, I've got to go to my next class-"

"We both have DADA next, Harry, you're not going to be late," Stefan said with some of the first humor he'd had in months. He quickly became serious.

"How did you perfect that potion? It was very hard work and the only reason mine was as good as it was, because I tampered with the directions," Stefan wheedled. Hermione gasped.

"You didn't follow the directions?" She was aghast.

"Sometimes you have to think outside the book, Hermione," Stefan said, but watched Harry out of the corner of his eye. Hermione huffed, irritated, but said nothing in return.

"I did something similar," Harry admitted quietly, "My book's been written in." He looked around them, and seeing no one, pulled out his Potions textbook. "Look."

Stefan peered at the untidy, girlish handwriting in the book, reading the scrawled notes in the margins. He bit his bottom lip, "This is really good. I've made some of these changes myself, actually." Stefan spied several spells written in the book that he'd never even heard of.

Harry shifted from foot to foot, clearly wanting his textbook back.

Stefan handed him the book back, but said, "There're some spells in there that look self-made. You'd be better off not practicing them on live humans." Harry looked surprised, but nodded. Stefan said his good-byes and spied Elena looking over towards him mournfully. Stefan veered in a different direction entirely, avoiding Neville and Lexi as well. He'd just look for a different route to DADA.

Stefan headed up the stairs, but got caught on a moving staircase which took him to the enormous tapestry depicting Barnabas the Barmy. Thinking that he needed to just get lost somewhere, a place where he could forget about Elena and Damon and Death Eaters, across the hall the Room of Requirement door materialized.

The wizard hesitated, knowing that skipping DADA while Snape was teaching it was a bad idea – he'd probably get the foulest detention the hook-nosed man could think of – but he walked over and opened the door anyway.

Inside the room proved to be cavernous, and the ceilings almost as tall as the Great Hall's. Stacks upon stacks of miscellaneous items littered the floor, some being almost as tall as the ceiling itself. Stefan spied a large wooden wardrobe that was taller than even him. He was curious, but whispers of almost long forgotten words about another wardrobe leading to a faraway land kept Stefan from opening the door and stepping inside. Instead, the young man wandered farther into the Room, eyes wandering over each pile of stuff.

His eyes came across a heavy signet ring sitting upon a tattered red cushion. Curious despite himself, Stefan went for a closer the look. The ring was silver and the band was thick – a man's ring, then. A lapis lazuli stone sat front and center, and though the thing was a bit gaudy, the trinket was elegant and drew Stefan in.

He reached out his hand and touched the cool metal of the ring and picked it up, weighing it in his palm. The ring was sturdy and Stefan hesitated, wondering about enchantments and jinxes that could be on the piece. Stefan pulled out his wand and murmured several revealing spells, and finding nothing, slowly slid the ornate silver onto his ring finger.

He waited for a moment, but felt nothing unusual. Feeling ridiculous and slightly girly, Stefan looked walked away from the red cushion the ring had been sitting on. He hefted his backpack a little higher on his shoulder and headed out of the Room of Requirement.

* * *

Snape gave Stefan two weeks' worth of detentions, which Lexi crowed with laughter over, and Neville shook his head. Elena attempted to talk to him again, but Stefan deliberately ignored her.

He didn't know why he was feeling so cold towards his girlfriend (probably ex-girlfriend, now, Stefan thought). It wasn't because Katherine was a Death Eater, and that her parents supported the people that murdered his parents (and almost got him).

Part of him was furious that Elena hadn't believed him, and called Stefan a liar (Stefan had _never_ lied to Elena. Ever) but Stefan could understand. He'd be upset if someone had accused Damon of being a Death Eater.

Another part of him was still wounded that another person he'd trusted had hurt him, smacked him across the face. He could still feel her sharp nails raking his cheek, drawing blood. (How many times had his father done the same thing? How many times had he done worse? How many times had his mother stood by . . . and done nothing?)

Yet another part of him was furious for being upset with Elena for slapping him. What was he, five? He shouldn't be that hurt. She hadn't left any lingering damage, not really, not even to his pride. Elena had apologized immediately after, even.

So what the hell was wrong with him?

Stefan didn't know the answer, so he did what he'd been doing with the grief his parents' death had caused; shoved it into a tiny box and threw away the key, avoiding her.

* * *

Sixth Year passed with little incident, as opposed to most other years. Because of his Potions book, Harry got the felix felicis, which made Stefan severely jealous, especially since he knew that Harry's 'talent' was because of the previous owner of the textbook.

Stefan was invited to the Slug Club gatherings, and went out of curiosity.

Gryffindor won the Quidditch Cup.

Malfoy was sent to the Hospital Wing due to a bathroom duel with Harry. (Lexi spent a few days giggling about that - "They dueled with their _wands_ in the _bathroom._ ")

Everything was normal - except that Katherine was a Death Eater, Elena had stopped trying to reconcile with him, and Stefan was miserable.

* * *

The next time Stefan came across the Room of Requirement, he was dodging Peeves. The Room opened to the same set up as the one before, including the large wooden wardrobe. Stefan stepped in its direction, the allure to see what was inside almost too strong to resist.

A hissing noise on the opposite side of the room caught his attention and snapped Stefan out of his reverie. Recognizing Parselmouth when hearing it, Stefan walked in the direction of the quiet words. He frowned when he came across a small tiara looking item. Peering closer, Stefan saw that it was a diadem and had Ravenclaw's dark blue emblem sitting primly on the front.

The faint hissing of Parselmouth continued to emit from the small item, and Stefan hesitantly reached out his right arm. He touched the metal and was surprised to find it warm and pulsing, like a live being. Stefan frowned, his brows furrowed.

_I . . . am . . . here._

Stefan dropped the diadem like it was on fire, reeling back. "What the hell?" He murmured.

_I . . . am . . . here._

The diadem hissed out in Parselmouth again, and Stefan hesitantly replied.

_Where is . . . here? In the diadem?_

The hissing from Ravenclaw's artifact stopped, seemingly stunned.

_Yes,_ it replied after a seeming moment of deliberation.

_What are you?_ Who _are you?_ Damon's lessons in Parseltongue were looking more and more reasonable.

_I . . . was . . . a wizard. Long ago._

_Who?_

The pause was extremely lengthy this time, and just when Stefan thought that he'd gone crazy and imagined the entire conversation, the diadem answered.

_My name was Thomas Riddle._

The name tickled the back of Stefan's memory, in a vague, alarming sort of way. He should know this name, this person. He'd heard of a Tom Riddle, somewhere. But where?

_And who are you?_ The diadem asked.

Stefan licked his lips. Should he lie? This _was_ some sort artifact lying around – one of the many things Stefan had learnt from Damon was that randomly talking magical items didn't usually amount to anything good.

_Steve._ Stefan answered after a long pause. _Steve Rogers._

Well, if he was going to lie, Stefan thought, might as well make it interesting.

_Nice to meet you, Steve Rogers._

Stefan reached out for the diadem again, and shuddered. He could _feel_ the dark magic pouring off of the artifact.

_Is something the matter?_

_Nothing. Nothing at all._

Stefan heard a loud noise near the door and saw Draco Malfoy's sleek pale blond head slide into the room. He dropped the Dark diadem and ducked behind a chair, deliberating.

The large wooden wardrobe loomed in the corner of his vision.

Should he hope to continue to hide behind this desk as Malfoy meanders over? Or should he risk going into the wardrobe?

He picked up a book that sat next to his elbow and pitched it across the room. The book hit the wall and Malfoy spun around, and walked over to the fallen book to investigate. Stefan ran to the wardrobe and started to shut the door.

" _She did not shut it properly because she knew that it is very silly to shut oneself into a wardrobe, even if it is not a magic one."_

Words prickled the back of his mind, making Stefan pause. He slipped on something in the wardrobe, making it shudder.

The door clicked closed.


	2. we want war

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dumbledore: "You're not alone...there are others...how?"
> 
> Draco: "The Vanishing Cabinet in the Room of Requirement. I've been mending it."
> 
> Dumbledore: "Let me guess: it has a sister, a twin."
> 
> Draco: "In Borgin and Burkes. They form a passage."
> 
> Dumbledore: "Ingenious."
> 
> — Draco Malfoy and Albus Dumbledore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like the cliff hanger, huh? I decided to split this up into two chapters.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries, Harry Potter, or any book/movie/TV series quotes mentioned below, along with any recognizable material.
> 
> In an additional note, I wrote the previous installation and half of this one before looking up Vanishing Cabinets (that was VERY stupid of me, by the way). Once I did that, I realized that parts of my story would not work. However, this IS an AU (Alternate Universe) so I'm bending the logistics of Vanishing Cabinets a teeny bit. Sorry 'bout that.

**Part 6, Act II: We Want War**

.

.

.

.

Damon Salvatore had a bad, sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach that occurred whenever something ghastly was about to happen or already occurring. Alaric Saltzman, his good friend from Hogwarts and Auror partner, had been skeptical of his feelings at first. Then he had seen them in action and was now a firm believer and would defend Damon to their peers and superiors.

The queasiness started a little in late morning to early afternoon and he'd mentioned it in passing to Rick. The other wizard had gone pale and asked, "Who died, then? Has there been a raid? You-Know-Who struck again?"

Damon hadn't known, but the feeling had been steadily growing worse as the minutes turned to hours.

* * *

Elena Petrova was worried. Stefan had disappeared on his and Lexi's free period, and hadn't come back. Though she and he weren't exactly on speaking terms at the moment, she was still concerned. Neville and Lexi and she had searched the castle top to bottom and even recruited Hermione and her best friends to help look for the lost teen.

They'd not found him yet.

She ran into Jeremy on her way through another sweep on a third floor corridor.

"Oof! Sorry, Jere," Elena said picking up and handing him one of his dropped books.

"It's fine, 'Lena. I've got to go. See you," Jeremy hurried passed, but Elena called out to him.

"What?" He asked, exasperated.

"Have you seen Stefan? No one can find him," Elena said.

Jeremy got a funny look on his face. "You still like him? You're a Pureblood, 'Lena. Stefan's just . . . a dir- a half-blood." He seemed to change his words in the middle of the sentence.

Elena flushed. "What do you mean, 'just a half-blood? We grew up together, Jeremy. And were you about to say 'dirty half-blood?'"

Jeremy narrowed his eyes. "Maybe I was. It's not like he's been good to you lately."

"That's none of your business, and my fault besides, Jere," Elena hissed. "What's wrong with you? Why are you talking like this?"

"Wake up, Elena!" Jeremy said loudly. "The Dark Lord's gathering his forces and Stefan's brother is actively fighting against him. Don't you think Stefan will join him after he graduates here? If you're with him, Elena, you're just going to go down with him when the Dark Lord wins."

Elena gaped at her little brother. "You're – you're with _him?_ With _Katherine_ as a _Death Eater_?"

"Don't be naïve, Elena," Jeremy scoffed. "I know that Stefan told you that Katherine was a Death Eater and our parents' sympathizers. Why are you so surprised?"

"Why am I last to know that my baby brother is on the same side as that – that monster?" Elena asked with her hands clenched. Her face was flushed with anger, her teeth grinding together.

"Maybe if you paid more attention, Elena," Jeremy said, hiking his bag higher onto his shoulder. "You'd have figured it out. Even Mom and Dad think that you're too soft for this. They'd hoped that you would just stay out of the conflict, if you wouldn't join the winning side. As long as you don't do anything, and because of our family, you won't be touched. You'll ruin it if you're with Stefan Fucking Salvatore."

The fifteen year old boy ignored Elena's spluttering protests and stomped away.

Where had she been when her little brother had joined the opposing side of the war? Where had she been that it had taken Stefan telling her that her parents and Katherine were with You-Know-Who?

Damn it.

"I need to find Stefan," She muttered, passing Barnabas the Barmy's tapestry.

If only she could find Stefan.

* * *

He was somewhere dark, was his first thought.

His second thought was that he hurt.

Bad.

He moved his right hand first and then his left. He started to pat down his person and started to relax until his hands reached down to his legs.

Hands shaking, he raised his fingers to eye level and saw the blood coating them. He unsteadily reached for his legs again and . . . there, yes. They were there, but injured, bleeding. It was like he'd been splinched in Apparition.

He just had to not think of any flesh missing.

Right.

Stefan moved his hands towards the edge of the wardrobe (now revealed to be some sort of Vanishing Cabinet) and patted them down until he felt the door. Hesitating very little, Stefan pushed it open slowly and peered out.

"Toto, I don't think we're in Hogwarts anymore," He muttered as he saw the interior of the shop, _Borgin and Burkes._ Inside, he could see several robed people, one of which he recognized as Bellatrix Lestrange. Stefan shut the cabinet quietly and hoped that it would transport him back to Hogwarts. He squeezed his eyes shut.

Stefan peeked his eyes open.

Nothing.

I could conjure a book to tell me how to get out of this? Stefan wondered quietly to himself.

No.

He'd have to step out of the wardrobe and hop back in and hope for the best. _What if you're spotted?_ A snide voice in the back of his head questioned him, but Stefan squashed it. He didn't have time for negativity.

Stefan raised himself up with his arms and attempted to get his feet underneath him. The pain was excruciating, and he nearly cried from the exertion needed. His legs wobbled and blood splattered on the floor of the wardrobe. Stefan pushed open the door and saw that Lestrange and the other hooded figures that could only be Death Eaters had moved towards the other end of the shop. Breathing a sigh of relief, Stefan stepped out, biting his lip to keep from crying out.

He shut the door and then opened it again, stepping inside once more.

" _And so for a time it looked as if all the adventures were coming to an end; but that was not to be."_

Stefan Salvatore let the door click shut behind him.

* * *

Draco Malfoy walked back to the Vanishing Cabinet after he'd checked out to make sure no one was inside the Come and Go Room with him. The blond haired youth wiped sweaty palms on his heavy black robes and tried to avoid thinking about what he was doing.

Killing Albus Dumbledore had proved to be much harder than he'd anticipated. The necklace hadn't worked, thanks to the Gryffindor girl touching the enchanted piece. The poison had failed due to Slughorn giving the wine to Weaslebee and Potter, though when he'd found out, Draco had been a bit disappointed that Weasley hadn't died.

So.

The Vanishing Cabinet had a few last minute touches that needed to be done, and then he had to say the correct incantation – otherwise the people transported could be injured, killed, or lost forever.

None of these options were optional for Draco Malfoy.

He murmured a few spells, and then practiced the incantation.

"Harmonia Nectere Passus."

Draco opened the cabinet and Stefan Salvatore the Gryffindor tumbled out into his lap.

It was difficult to say who was more disoriented, but Stefan seemed to get over his first, shouting, "Confundo!"

Draco's mind blanked as Salvatore scrambled away, hobbling and crawling out of the Come and Go Room.

When it cleared, the young Malfoy heir stood stock still for several seconds before breathing shakily. He'd put the incident in the back of his mind to get back at Salvatore later, but for now, he'd get the other Death Eaters through the Vanishing Cabinet.

Yes, that was a top priority.

* * *

Elena was walking back past the tapestry for a second time when she heard a rasping breathing and the sound of scrabbling footsteps on the stone floor. Her dark eyebrows furrowed and she quickened her pace to catch up with the noise. Just six or seven feet passed the Barnabas the Barmy tapestry was a hunched over male figure whose robes were wrapped around him in a tangled mess. The boy kept on, though, unhindered by the clothing.

Elena called out to him, worried, but clutched her wand in her right hand. When she reached the hunched figure who was now wheezing, she gently touched his should with the fingers on her left hand.

"Hey . . ."

The figure turned over and Elena saw Stefan's pale and drawn face, nearly shouting with relief.

"Stefan!" She hunched down and patted down her oldest friend, but her heart sped up when she felt wetness on his legs. Elena lifted her hand to her face and saw blood on her fingers. "Stefan?"

"Malfoy's in the Room of Requirement with a Vanishing Cabinet – it leads to Borgin and Burkes. There's a whole lot of Death Eaters waiting," Stefan rasped quickly, fingers twitching towards the mess of his legs.

Elena felt lightheaded, but nodded. "What happened to your legs? What's – what's wrong with them?"

"Had to hide in the Vanishing Cabinet before it was fixed," He gasped out, "It's like I was being splinched."

"It transported you to Borgin and Burkes, which is how you know it leads there," Elena said with dawning comprehension. She wrapped her arms around Stefan's shoulder and hefted him to his feet. "Up you get, that's it, come on." Elena bared half of Stefan's weight as he leant on her. "Let's go to the Hospital Wing, I'll drop you off and run to Professor Dumbledore's office and warn him what's going on."

"There's not going to be enough time," Stefan protested, but didn't have the energy to try to force anything.

Elena was firm. "I'm getting you to the Hospital Wing before I do anything else." She helped Stefan through the castle quickly, aware that time was in fact running out and that the Death Eaters would be in the castle soon, if they weren't already starting to poor in.

Madam Pomfrey was aghast at Stefan's condition, and while muttering about the possibility of St. Mungo's, ushered Elena out. The sixteen year old teen left quickly then, assured that Stefan was in the best of hands at the time being.

Elena sprinted to Dumbledore's office, ignoring both Mrs. Norris and Peeves as they tried to detour her from her goal. Once she got there, however, she realized she had no idea what the password was to get passed the gargoyles guarding the entrance.

Growling with frustration, Elena shouted, "Professor! Professor Dumbledore! Open up, there's an emergency!"

The gargoyles leapt apart and someone came down the spiraling staircase, but when Elena saw the swirling black robes, her hopes fell.

Professor Snape sneered at Elena and she drooped. "What is this racket you are making, Miss Petrova?"

Elena frowned. Snape looked . . . agitated.

"Well?" He snarled.

Making a quick decision to trust her teacher, Elena said, "Death Eaters are on their way into the castle, if they already aren't here."

Snape's eyebrows climbed. "And how did you . . . come across this information, Miss Petrova? One of your friends' pranks, maybe? You will be reprimanded for such a disgusting and dishonorable lie."

"I'm not lying," Elena said urgently, "Sir, you have to listen to me! Stefan saw them – there's a Vanishing Cabinet in the Room of Requirement and Draco Malfoy's letting Death Eaters in by storm through it!"

"And did it ever occur to you that your little boyfriend was . . . lying?" Snape drawled disdainfully.

_Stefan stood up then. "Why would I lie about this? I've never lied to you!"_

_Slap._

Elena blinked hard, wishing away the tears. She looked up and into Professor Snape's dark and unyielding eyes. "Because," She said, her voice full of resolve, "Stefan has _never_ lied to me."

Something shifted in Snape's eyes, but before Elena could decipher what it was, it cleared. "I have somewhere important to be, Miss Petrova. I believe it would be useless to tell you to go back to your dorm . . ." Snape swept away and Elena took the invitation for what it was and followed his brisk pace.

* * *

Harry was standing at the base of the Astronomy Tower, about to go back up when he caught sight of Snape putting a finger to his lips, and Elena Petrova standing less than three feet behind him. The girl's long brown hair was in disarray, her makeup smeared on her face, but her lips had a firm set to them and her eyes were determined in a way Harry had never seen.

Snape steadily made his way up the Tower to Malfoy, the other Death Eaters, and Dumbledore, leaving Elena and Harry to huddle under the invisibility cloak. The proximity to such a pretty girl normally would have made Harry flush, but the urgency that evening made teenage hormones retreat into the recesses of his mind.

The two Hogwarts' Sixth Years listened to the confrontation above, and were both disturbed when Snape murdered their Headmaster.

"Please, Severus," Dumbledore's last words.

"Avada Kevarda."

Dumbledore's body tumbled off of the Tower to the ground, and Elena grappled with Harry to keep him from revealing their location as the Death Eaters hurried passed. Snape was the last of them, excluding Malfoy, who was startlingly pale and thin as he quickly walked in front of Snape.

"Get off of me," Harry hissed and roughly shook off Elena's hold on his arm.

"Harry," Elena whisper-shouted.

Harry paid the girl no mind as he sprinted after the traitor Snape, barely hearing when she followed close behind.

"He trusted you! Come back here and fight me, you coward!" Harry lost track of the vicious things he shouted at the Potions professor. He and Elena chased after Snape as he ran.

"Sectumsempra!" Harry shouted angrily, aiming at Snape.

"You use my own spells against me?" Snape asked stiffly.

"You're the Half-Blood Prince?" Harry asked, aghast. Elena watched both men with a pinched look on her face. She tightened her hold on her wand as the conversation progressed, and then Snape shot a spell at Harry, incapacitating him.

Snape started off again, but Elena shot a spell at his back, "Incarcerous!" Snape spun back around and flung the spell to the side.

"Enough, Miss Petrova; if I were you, I would go back and check on Potter," He sneered, making his pasty white face screw into an unpleasant look.

"I trusted you to help me," Elena screamed loudly, "I thought you were going to help save the school! You're a teacher – it's your responsibility to protect your students!"

"I am," Snape said quietly, and then shot a Stunner at Elena, making the world go dark.

* * *

When Elena woke up again, she was lying in a bed with pristine white sheets and a thin blanket thrown over her body. She peeled open her eyes and tilted her head to her left. In the bed next to her was Stefan. He was lying on his back, legs splayed out in front of him that were wrapped tightly in bandages. Stefan spied her looked and spared her a small smile.

Elena smiled back. "Hi."

"Hey."

Elena looked down at her bed before swinging her legs around to the side, sitting up. She ran a hand through her already messy hair and blushed pink when she saw Stefan staring at her with a peculiar look on his features.

"I know – I'm a mess and look like a disaster," Elena said quietly.

"No," Stefan said, "You're beautiful."

Elena looked back at Stefan's face, and whispered, "And you've never lied to me yet, so I guess I'll believe you."

Stefan smiled hesitantly at her, which Elena returned. "Are we . . . good, now?" Elena asked.

"Yeah. Yeah, I think we are."

The Hospital Wing's doors flew open and Elena and Stefan turned their heads to see Neville and Lexi running towards them.

"You guys are okay!" Lexi shrieked, wrapping her arms and Elena first, and Stefan second.

"Where've you been?" Neville asked breathlessly. "You know that Dumbledore's . . . gone?"

Elena's face darkened and Stefan's became pinched with tensions. "Yes," Elena growled, "And it's all Snape's fault. I thought he was on our side."

"What happened, exactly?" Lexi asked, her long blond braid swinging. Her eyes were narrowed as their state in the Hospital Wing sunk in.

Stefan and Elena exchanged glances and explained together.

Afterwards, Neville sat quietly by Stefan's feet and Lexi paces angrily at the ends of their beds.

"What the hell?" Lexi finally burst out. "Snape's a fecking teacher! Was he a spy this whole time?"

"Looks like," Stefan said.

They lapsed into another silence which was interrupted by the doors swinging open again, this time revealing Damon and a man Elena vaguely recognized.

"Stefan!" Damon was at his brother's beside in a second, and Stefan's friends excused themselves quietly. Elena bent down and kissed the corner of Stefan's mouth first, and then offered a reassuring pat to Damon's shoulder.

The man that had arrived with Damon stepped out of the Hospital Wing and shut the door behind the students as they filed out.

"Who are you?" Lexi asked, voicing the silent question Elena had wanted to ask.

"I'm Alaric," He offered his hand to each of the teens, "Damon's new Auror partner. We were in the same year here, actually."

"What House were you?" Lexi wondered.

Alaric offered a wry grin, "I'm going to hold _that_ card close unless one of you remembers it."

"Hufflepuff then, probably," Lexi said dismissively, but smirked.

"Hah, hah," Alaric said. The two wizards and two witches leant on the walls, idly waiting for their Salvatore friends inside. Fifteen minutes later, Alaric observed, "They'll be in there a while, I bet. Damon's an overprotective dick, you realize."

"At least he's a faithful overprotective dick," Elena said, "Unlike some people's family." She put her head in her arms and thought of her brother and sister that she'd avoided thinking about since she'd run into Jeremy.

"Family problems?" Alaric inquired. Lexi and Neville looked up at this and peered at Elena as well.

"They're all rooting for You-Know-Who and I'm probably going to be disowned for not following them into it," Elena mumbled.

Neville gasped, and Lexi's eyebrows shot up to her hairline, but Alaric just nodded.

"That sucks, but you'll pull through it," The older man observed.

"How do you know?" Elena peaked through her fingers.

"You've got these two guys," Alaric vaguely gestured towards Neville and Lexi, "And the Salvatore brothers. You have your own little family that you've made for yourself."

Elena leant back into the wall, and pushed back the despair thinking about her parents and siblings caused.

"Thanks, Alaric."

The four people lapsed back into a companionable silence, and Elena basked in the feeling.

* * *

"So how are your legs?" Elena asked on the Hogwarts' Express in their compartment. Neville sat next Lexi, Trevor in one hand, and Lexi's fingers intertwined with the other. Elena was leaning in the crook of Stefan's arm, pleased. Stefan lifted her off of him and leant down to his jeans and started to roll them up.

"Pomfrey did the best she could, but . . ." The four friends winced at the sight. There was a slight indentation in the back of both of Stefan calves, causing an odd look to them, but was not damaging to his ability to walk.

"Looks like someone gouged out your flesh with their bare hands," Lexi observed, and touched one of his calves. "It's kind of cool looking."

Elena looked closer at Stefan, and lightly touched the caved in part of his calves. "It's not so bad at all," She said quietly.

Stefan looked away flushing and rolled down his jeans again. "Thanks,"

"What are we all doing this summer, then?" Lexi asked.

Elena didn't let her eyes drop, but steeled them. "I'm not going home – I'm crashing at Stefan and Damon's apartment. I don't want to live with supporters of the Dark Lord – I won't." She made sure her voice didn't crack. She was firm in her decision to leave home. "I'm turning seventeen the twenty-second of this month, and then they can't make me do anything."

Stefan pulled her close to him, and Elena nestled into his side.

Lexi nodded, and pulled out her wand, casting a silencing spell around their compartment. "I've considered not going back to school in the fall," She announced quietly. "Snape's going to be Headmaster, and I heard the Carrows are going to be teaching DADA and some other class."

"What do you think they'll do?" Neville asked. "It's a school –"

"That's run by Death Eaters now, Neville, think," Lexi said. Her big blue eyes appealed to her boyfriend and best friends, "They're going to be anything but fair. The Slytherins will rule the school, along with any other Pureblood, no offence Elena, Neville," Lexi inclined her head to the Petrova girl. "I'm a Mudblood, plain and simple. They're going to try to tear me apart when we go back, and I'm not going to do any good to the war effort if I'm dead."

"So you're just not going back? I'm going to run the risk of sounding like Hermione, but you're not going to get any kind of work without NEWTS," Elena said quietly.

"You really think anyone's going to hire me right now, Elena?" Lexi asked incredulously. "No one is going to hire a Mudblood, not matter what their NEWTS or OWL scores were. I can always go back to school if this war ever ends guys. I can never go back to get my life if I die or get seriously injured at a school that's supposed to be safe for me."

"Stop calling yourself that," Stefan said quietly, but intently. His green eyes flashed to Lexi's startled ones. "Don't call yourself a Mudblood, because it's not true. If anyone has dirty blood, it's the smug, uptight, inbred pureblood dicks that are trying to take over the world."

Lexi blinked and then smiled. "That's the sweetest thing you've ever said to me, Stef."

Stefan's face didn't change. "It's true."

Neville scooted up in his chair and turned to Lexi, "So you're just not going to come back to Hogwarts at all? Have you made up your mind?"

Lexi folded her arms across her chest. "I've thought about it a lot, actually, ever since Dumbledore's funeral. It's not going to be safe for me there."

"It's not going to be safe for you anywhere, Lex," Stefan said, "Not unless you leave the country. I don't even think you could hide out in the muggle world for long."

"That's fine, because I don't plan on hiding out in the muggle world like a coward," Lexi said firmly, "I've asked McGonagall if I can join the Order of Phoenix. I turned seventeen a week ago you know, and she can't keep me from joining if I'm an adult and not in school."

Everyone gave Lexi stunned looks, their eyes wide.

"What? Lexi, you can't! It's dangerous – you'll be killed," Elena cried.

"I could be killed either way, Elena," Lexi said, "If I go to school in the fall, who knows what will happen. None of the muggleborns are going to be safe next term, and that's the truth. This is the best fit for _me,_ Elena. I'm going to be helping people and going onto missions. You just have to trust me on this." She unfolded her arms and gently rubbed Elena's arm for comfort.

"I understand," Stefan said, his gaze heavy, "Damon's in the Order and I'd be too, if he'd let me."

Lexi flashed him a smile. She turned to Neville and waited for his opinion, the one whose perhaps mattered the most to her.

Neville was still and staring at his beloved friend, his other half.

"If this is what you feel like you have to do," He said, "I think you should do it. But I can't go with you. I have to go back to Hogwarts next term, if what you said is true and there are going to be Death Eaters teaching." Neville took a breath and tried to joke, "Someone's gotta be the good guy there, right?"

Lexi lunged at Neville and wrapped her arms around him tightly. Neville snuggled her close and breathed in the scent of her long braided hair.

"What about your parents?" Stefan asked, concerned. His mind flashed to his own parents' recent deaths. It'll be a year this August, Stefan thought. "What are you going to tell them?"

"I'm not," Lexi said turning her head to her friends, "Going to tell them, I mean. I'm just going to say I'm going back to school; otherwise it'd worry them too much. I love them, really, but they're worse than mother bears, I swear."

Silence filled their compartment except for the movement of the train.

"Sixth Year sucked," Elena observed aloud.

Lexi snorted. "Yeah."

"I find myself agreeing," Stefan said wryly.

"Bet next year's worse though," Neville pointed out.

"Who wants to bet that Hermione, Harry, and Ron don't come back either?" Lexi asked.

"No one," Stefan said quickly, and at Neville and Elena's curious looks, "They're not stupid, are they? Hermione's a muggleborn, Ron's a bloodtraitor, and Harry's the one You-Know-Who's after. Besides," Stefan asked, "Didn't anyone else think that they were acting really secretive those last few days of term? I bet you anything that Dumbledore's given them some thing to do to help destroy You-Know-Who."

Everyone else wore contemplative faces at that. "You know, now that you mention it," Elena said, "I think you're right. They were acting really shifty."

Neville and Lexi murmured their agreements.

Elena took Stefan's hand in hers and twined them. She brushed something on Stefan's fingers and saw the ring.

"That's fancy looking," She said, "Is it some kind of heirloom?"

Stefan looked at the lapis lazuli ring on his finger set in a silver band, and Neville and Lexi leant forward, drawn by curiosity.

"I saw that before," Neville said, "I just forgot to ask. Where did you find it?"

Stefan hesitated. "The Room of Requirement, actually. I didn't think it was stealing, or anything. It just . . . called to me."

Lexi raised an eyebrow. "That sounds like Dark Magic to me, buddy."

Defensive, Stefan said, "I used a bunch of revealing spells before I put it on. I'm not senseless, Lex. It's harmless." Though Lexi's comment made him think of the long forgotten diadem he'd found. Sensing his mood change, Elena looked at him.

"What? What is it?"

Stefan licked his lips. "Another time that I was in the Room, I found a diadem that spoke Parselmouth. We had . . . a conversation."

Neville's eyebrows furrowed. "A Parselmouth speaking . . . diadem . . . just talked to you?"

"Um, yeah."

"Did it have a name too?" Lexi asked wryly, but her eyes were narrowed in thought.

"Yeah. It said its name was Thomas Riddle."

The name meant nothing to Lexi or Neville, both of whom just squinted. Stefan turned to Elena, who's face had turned chalk white and her eyes had rounded to the size of saucers.

"Elena?" Stefan asked, his eyebrows drawing up. "What is it?"

"Tom Riddle's the actual name of V-Voldemort," Elena said breathlessly.

Everyone was shocked into silence.

"What the hell was I talking to then?" Stefan asked. "The thing was full of Dark Magic, I could tell, but I didn't realize . . ."

"Where is it now?" Elena asked urgently, "What did you do with it, Stefan?"

"It's still in the Room of Requirement," Stefan said quickly. "I'd found it the day Malfoy came in for the Vanishing Cabinet, so I forgot all about it until now. What do you think it was?"

"It's a horcrux," Elena breathed, "I think it's a bloody horcrux."

"What's a horcrux?" Lexi asked blankly, "And how do you know about it?"

Elena laughed darkly, a sound that made something in Stefan shiver. "I'm a stupid idiot. My parents when to Durmstrang and they kept Dark books – it's a wonder I didn't figure out they were Death Eater supporters earlier."

"Elena, what's a horcrux?" Neville asked.

Elena steamrolled on. "You-Know-Who must have made one. Or several, seeing as he's killed so many people. That's why no one's been able to kill the bastard –"

"Elena," Stefan said sternly, grabbing Elena's forearms. "What's going on? What's a horcrux, and why do you think You-Know-Who made one, or, or more?"

Elena stilled and looked at her friends, shame on her face. "The summer in between First and Second Year I was looking in my parents' library for a book to help me with my DADA homework, you know the stuff we still had to do, even though Quirrel wasn't coming back for obvious reasons? Well, I'd picked out a book and was looking in it, but there was nothing for Defense against Dark Arts in it – it was just plain teaching Dark Arts," She folded her hands in her lap, "I read a page about Horcruxes in it. It's when you split your soul by killing another person. It supposedly helps you live forever." She explained more on the theory and her friends grew more horrified as she went on.

"Anyway," Elena cleared her throat and turned to Stefan, "I think what you found was a horcrux of You-Know-Who's. I also think that's what Harry and them are looking for."

"Well," Stefan said, "We'll just find the horcrux when we get back to school and destroy it."

"It's not that easy," Elena said, "The only ways that I know of to destroy them is Fiendfyre and Basilisk venom. Fiendfyre is practically uncontrollable, and the only Basilisk is the dead one in the Chamber of Secrets."

The Stefan and Neville exchanged glances, and then turned to Elena.

Her eyes widened.

"No. No, no, no. You want to go into the _Chamber of Secrets_ when we get back to Hogwarts? Are you crazy?" Elena asked.

"We have to do it, 'Lena," Stefan said, his green gaze bright, "What if Harry doesn't know about this one? We could destroy it so he doesn't have to."

"It makes sense," Lexi agreed.

"It's another step into defeating You-Know-Who," Neville added.

Elena closed her eyes and nodded once. "Okay. Okay. We'll do it. But how do we tell Harry, Hermione, and Ron what we're doing?"

"Owls will be intercepted, Firecalls are being monitored as well as Floo systems," Neville listed off, "And we don't know when and where they're starting their search."

"So you don't just tell them?" Lexi suggested, "I mean we don't know how much they know, so maybe they don't realize how many horcrux things there are. What's the harm?"

"I think we should assume that Dumbledore told them everything," Elena disagreed, "He wouldn't lead them on a wild goose chase."

"I don't know, Elena," Stefan said slowly, "Dumbledore was batty at the best of times."

"I think I agree with Elena," Neville said hesitantly, "Dumbledore would have at least told them how many there were and where to start. They'd be wandering around blind without at least a little guidance."

The four thought for a moment or two.

"Well, I think we'll have to go with Lexi's idea," Stefan said finally, "It's not safe to go find them now and talk about it – it'd look really suspicious if we went to their compartment when the train was about to stop, and we have no way to contact that won't be intercepted."

"We don't know where they live, either," Neville pointed out.

"So it's agreed," Stefan said, "We'll just do this on our own. Harry will be bound to come back to Hogwarts at some point, anyway."

The group nodded, and tried to relax – it would be the last time the four of them road the Hogwarts' Express together. Lexi lifted the silencing charm several moments later, as the Express came to a stop at King's Cross Station.

"This is it," Lexi said as they all stood and filed out of the compartment and off the train. They stood together on the platform, looking for parents and siblings. Elena spotted Jeremy with their parents and avoided their judging gazes and she slid closer to Stefan. He took her hand and squeezed.

Lexi hugged Stefan tightly, followed by Elena, and then she kissed Neville.

"I'll see you when I see you, I guess," She said at last.

"The final battle," Neville promised.

"The final battle," Lexi agreed, and the remaining friends watched as she walked away, disappearing in the crowd.

Neville's Gran appeared a few moments later and collected him and Trevor, leaving quickly after. Stefan and Elena spotted Damon next, and walked to him.

The older Salvatore's eyes ran over their frames, searching for something. He punched Stefan's arm lightly then, smirking.

"Bringing home your girl?" His tone was half serious.

Elena lifted her chin. "Yes. He is."

Damon quirked an eyebrow and had a wry twist to his lips. "'Bout time," Was all he said, and the three walked away from King's Cross together.


	3. Part 6, deleted scene; A conversation in the Hospital Wing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes being a brother is even better than being a superhero. 
> 
> -Marc Brown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries or Harry Potter. I do not own the quotation borrowed.

"Stefan!" Damon was at his brother's beside in a second, and Stefan's friends excused themselves quietly. He saw Elena bend down and kiss the corner of Stefan's mouth and then pat Damon's shoulder reassuringly. Once she was gone, Madam Pomfrey bustled to the silent brothers' sides and checked Stefan's vitals, and then left, giving Damon a pointed stare to not stay too long.

Damon was going to disregard that silent order.

Once he was certain they were alone, Damon sat on Stefan's bed and looked at his brother with his icy blue eyes.

"I'm going to ask this calmly, and you are going to tell me everything," Damon said, the lines around his tight.

Stefan nodded.

"What in the hell happened to you _this_ year?" Damon asked, exasperated. His tense features belied his anxiety and fear for Stefan's welfare, however.

Stefan cleared his throat. "I told Elena about her family after the Welcoming Feast and we . . . well, we only got back together about five seconds ago," Stefan said awkwardly.

Damon quirked an eyebrow, "That must have been a hell of a fight, brother." He peered at Stefan, who had looked down at his bed sheets, and Damon narrowed his eyes thoughtfully. "Did something else happen during the fight?"

"She . . . thought I was lying at first," Stefan said quietly. "Then we started to scream at each other, and do we have to talk about this?"

"It's bothering you not to," Damon said blandly, waving a hand. "If you tell me, it won't bother you anymore. So, yes. We do."

"Shekindofslappedme," Stefan mumbled quietly.

"What?" Damon snapped. He'd had his fair share of girls slap him – mostly during his and Katherine's outs when he'd had numerous one night stands – but it was usually for good reason. He just wasn't sure that little Stefan had done anything untoward to Elena. His brother was nothing but honorable.

"We were fighting and she hit me, but she apologized," Stefan rushed to explain, "And I mean, I kind of deserved it. I _was_ telling her that her parents and sister were with You-Know-You, Damon. She had a right to be pissed."

"Not at you," Damon explained incredulously, eyebrows high enough to touch his hairline, "She could've gone and smacked her little brother up the head."

Stefan mumbled something under his breath, but Damon just rolled his eyes. "You're ridiculous and it wasn't your fault. Her parents are evil – get over it. Her sister's a manipulative bitch – I got over it."

"Have you heard from Katherine, then?" Stefan asked, green eyes probing.

Damon narrowed his eyes and pointed at Stefan, "No turning this onto me."

"So she has," Stefan said and raised an eyebrow. "What happened?"

Damon shifted on the bed, rolling his eyes. "She just keeps trying to get my sexy body onto the wrong side of the law. I realize I'm wanted, but jeeze," Damon teased, "I might need to get a restraining order."

"How many times has she come over to recruit you?" Stefan asked, morbidly curious.

"Well, she's tried pity, sympathy, guilt tactics, seduction . . . next she'll be threatening my manhood," Damon sighed dramatically. "But enough about me. I want to know why you're in the Hospital Wing and where you got that fancy piece of jewelry. Did Elena give it to you?"

"I found it in the Room of Requirement," Stefan said. "I checked it over for Dark Magic so you don't have to worry-"

Damon snatched the ring off of Stefan and examined it. He took out his wand and practiced a few quiet spells, frowning. Stefan waited patiently.

"Huh," Damon said, handing the ring back. "It's supposed to be a good luck charm, but I don't see how if you're laid up in the Hospital wing."

"Well . . ." Stefan trailed off, thinking of his remarkably _lucky_ escape from Borgin and Burkes through the Vanishing Cabinet. He'd been _this close_ to have been caught.

"What is it?" Damon snapped, hearing a story behind that word.

Stefan explained, making Damon simultaneously sick and proud of his brother. He stood and looked at his brother's lower legs and saw what he hadn't seen before. The bandages looked fine in the front, but abnormally lumpy and concave in the back, where Stefan's calves were.

He looked back up to Stefan's anxious face.

"Well, it's a cool scar to add to your collection. Elena should be impressed," Damon settled for a lightened tone and was glad to see Stefan's face relax. In his head, he was furious that such a thing could've happened to his little brother when Damon hadn't been there.

"She hasn't seen it yet," Stefan said.

"Yeah, well, if you ever make a move to get in the sack with your girl, she'll have to see it. Especially if you use some of the positions that _I_ use with my girls-"

"Stop! Please, please stop talking Damon," Stefan begged. "I don't want to know about your sexual prowess."

Damon laughed and took his seat next to his brother. He was glad that Stefan was safe.

* * *

 


End file.
